


Walk in the Woods

by johnnycatalina



Series: Wendy and Dipper get naughty [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnycatalina/pseuds/johnnycatalina
Summary: Wendy and Dipper go for a walk in the woods, and Wendy shows Dip that she knows how to handle a pine tree.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Series: Wendy and Dipper get naughty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, Disney and Alex Hirsch do.

"Wow dude!" exclaims Wendy, while flopping down on the old couch on the back porch of the 'Shack', and wiping her cold can of Pitt across her forehead. "This day was NUTS!" "You can say that again!" agrees Dipper, copying Wendy's actions, causing her to grin, and shake her head at her boyfriend. "I don't think it's ever been this busy this early, has it?" Dipper asks. "No dude, I think the changes Soos made are so gonna pay off. We're not gonna have as much goof-off time this summer though." Wendy replies sadly. "We'll just have to make the most of what we do get." says Dip.

"So, we're having movie night Saturday, what are we gonna do Sunday?" wonders Dipper. "You mean you don't have our whole weekend planned out, My Little Dipper? You're slipping!" Wendy grins, and lightly punches Dip on the shoulder. Dipper, blushing, looks up to Wendy with a smile on his face, and says "I learned my lesson about us and planning at the dance last year." "I guess you did." Wendy agrees.

"Hey dude, let's go for a little walk. I've got about an hour before I have to go home and feed the crew." suggests Wendy. Dipper, agreeingly "Sure! I really like wandering through the woods with you, Wendy!"

So off they go, hand in hand, out behind the 'Shack', into the woods. After about ten minutes, Wendy spots a downed tree. Sitting down on it, she pulls Dipper down so he's sitting in front of her. Wendy wraps her arms around him, pulls him back against her, and rests her chin on his shoulder. Dip sighs contentedly, "I really like when we can get away from everybody for a little while." "Yeah, me too. Then we can hug, and snuggle, and kiss!" murmurs Wendy, as she rubs her cheek against Dipper's.

She then starts kissing Dipper's cheek, back along his jaw, down his neck ,back up to nibble on his earlobe, and licking in his ear, causing shivers down his back. Dipper moans out Wendy's name, causing her to grin, and whisper in his ear, "You like that, don't you!" Dipper nods his head, and gasps out, "Yeah, it's great!" "Dip, this is ok, but there's lots of stuff I can do that's way better! You want me to do one of them?" "Well, I guess so, if you really want." "Oh, I want to Dipper, I want to make you feel soooo good!"

Wendy turns Dipper's face toward her, and starts gently kissing him. Rubbing his chest with her left hand, and his thigh with her right one. She trails kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and nibbles her way back up his neck to his ear, as her right hand rubs along his inner thigh, up to the swelling, throbbing bulge in his shorts! "Wendy!" cries Dip, "What are you!" "just making you feel good Dip!" Wendy whispers in his ear. "I'm sure you've done this to yourself." "N-no! I've never!" "Oh come on dork, everybody does, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."Wendy tells him. "Really? Well, maybe a couple of times." Dipper admits. "A couple of times huh? Well, OK, if you say so, I bet you thought about me, didn't you!" Wendy teases. "NO ,NO I didn't!" Wendy giggles, "Of course you did, who else were you gonna think about!? Ever since lest summer, when I've had to take care of business, I think about you!" Dipper sputters and stutters, and doesn't know what to say, he can't believe what Wendy has just told him. "R-really?" he squeaks. "Really!" Wendy purrs seductively. "Now get those shorts off mister!"

Dipper stands up, takes his vest off, and starts to unbutton his shorts. "Uh, Wendy? I don't know..." "Do you not want to Dipper?" "No, it's obvious that I want to, I'm just kinda nervous, I've never, you know. In front of a girl before." "Yeah, I know Dip, I've never done anything like this either. Turn around, I've got an idea." "Ok Wendy." "Now back up against me." Dip backs up against Wendy, she reaches around him, takes his shorts off, and slides his underwear down. "There, you didn't have to do it, and I didn't see anything. Yet. How's that dude?" "Better. Thanks Wendy." "Wendy!" Dip exclaims, as Wendy pinches his bare butt. "Dude, I couldn't help it, you've got a cute little butt!" She pulls him back down on the log, so he's sitting between her legs. Looking over his shoulder, she runs her hands up his bare inner thighs. "Whoa dude! Wendy blurts out. "What!?" "It's your dick, dude!" "What's wrong with it!?" "Oh,no-no, nothing, it's just bigger than I thought it would be." Wendy assures him. "Is that good?" "Oh yeah Dip, it's a great thing! We're gonna have so much fun this summer! Guess I can't call you my 'Little Dipper' any more."

Wendy starts to slowly slide her hand up and down the thick, throbbing length of Dipper's erection! Dip leans back against Wendy and grabs her thighs, while she's kissing, and nibbling on his neck. She strokes him faster, squeezing his cock tighter as Dipper starts moaning her name. He tells her that he loves her, while breathing harder and faster, and thrusts his hips slightly, as Wendy wraps her arm around him, rubbing his chest. Between kisses, she's whispering in his ear, "You like this? Does this feel good?" All Dip can do is nod his head in response. "You gettin' close dude?" Dipper gasps out "Yeah!" Wendy mashes her mouth down on Dipper's, poking her tongue between his lips, getting him to open his mouth so they can taste each other! Wendy, knowing he's almost done, strokes him as fast as she can, causing him to moan and groan into her mouth as he has the most intense, and profuse orgasm he has ever had!

Wendy slows down as rope after thick, gooey rope of cum spurts out of Dipper's cock onto the ground in front of him! Dipper's breathing starts to return to normal as Wendy slowly strokes and holds him. "That was AMAZING, I love you Wendy!" "Was it better than by yourself?" Wendy asks. "Ten times better! I'm glad you wanted to do this! I want to make you feel good like this too!" "Love you to Dipper. Maybe on our movie night, if we get bored with the movies, I'll teach you how to make me feel good like this." "I can't wait Wendy!" "Me either dude! Let's get back to the 'Shack', I've got to get home. I gotta be honest, this kinda got me worked up Dip, I might have to think about you later tonight! Maybe I'll call you and you can talk dirty to me!" Wendy teases. "Oh Wendy!"


End file.
